


Office gossip

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Mr. Kinney really gay?</p><p>Set after episode 308.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office gossip

**Brian POV**

After my little 'meeting' with Justin about his job at Vanguard, I called Murph to my office.

"Tell me about the new intern. What qualifications does he have?"

"Well, he is first in his class at PIFA. He showed some incredible mock ups he had done for one of his classes. He submitted some seriously humbling artwork; and he already knows our computer program. I asked him if they used it at PIFA and he told me that he had some problems with his motor skills in his right hand and that his former lover had been generous to a fault. Apparently, the man had bought him a computer with the stylus and the same program that we use. I kinda thought he had had a sugar daddy when he told me the man also pays for his tuition, still does even though they are no longer together. I guess he could tell by my face what I was thinking because he told me they had a contract and the money was just a loan."

I was trying really hard not to be too affected by what he was telling me. I couldn't believe that Justin had told him all that; but then again, he had to have an explanation as to why he was familiar with the program and the stylus. For some damn reason, it pissed me off that he had called me his former lover and not boyfriend, or even better, partner. I know, not rational, but I never was where Justin is concerned.

"Will the problems with his hand be an issue?"

I had to pretend I didn't know the kid. He would be out on his ass faster than Emmett finds a new love of his life.

"No, I have seen what he can do with the stylus and he does the most amazing work."

As if I didn't know. The kid has more talent than the rest of the damn art department put together.

"Good, thank you, Murph."

With that, he was dismissed and I went back to work, or I tried to. I couldn't concentrate. I kept going back to my conversation with Justin. What the fuck was he really doing here? Was it really just to get the credits, or was it something else. Was he trying to get back together with me? What about the fiddler? I was driving myself nuts with all these speculations. Eventually, I just gave up and went home.

A trip to Babylon would surely take my mind off of the lad. Or so I thought until he showed up there. Apparently, his romance with the fiddler had gone sour. I could have told him that. Love is not flowers and pretty words. I know I never used to believe in love at all, but he taught me that it does exist and it hurts like hell. Now, I guess I had my answer. He was trying to get back together with me. God, I want that too, but I can't give in too easily. He has to work a little at it. I think I deserve at least that after what he put me through.

**One week later**

Brian and Justin had been back together for a few days and things were going great. They tried to be discreet at the office. They never had sex there after that first time. There were no lingering touches or expressive looks. They acted totally professional and nobody suspected a thing, except Cynthia, but that was not so much suspicion as it was knowledge. It was not possible to hide things from her, and Brian had given up years ago.

One day, Justin was in the kitchen with one of the junior execs and someone from the art department. Both women saw Brian walking by and they both giggled and gave him a flirtatious smile. He just gave them a curt nod and kept walking. He did catch Justin's eye and almost laughed out loud when the boy mimicked the women's smiles.

"Oh my god, he is so gorgeous. He is not married; I have checked his finger and there is no ring," the woman from the art department said.

"I've heard that he is gay. If that's right, it would be a damn shame. Maybe he just hasn't met the right woman yet," the other woman said.

'Jesus, could you be more clueless?' Justin thought.

"Are you serious? He doesn't seem the least bit gay. I mean he doesn't have the loose wrists or use words like fabulous and divine. Are you sure he's gay?"

Justin rolled his eyes.

"That's what I've heard. He never brings anybody to company functions, so we can't be sure. I guess it could just be nasty rumors. He did make partner very young and there are those who are jealous."

At that, Justin left. He couldn't bear to listen to anymore.

**Justin POV**

When I got to the loft that evening, I told Brian what the women had talked about and Brian laughed out loud.

"Are you telling me that I have to have a boyfriend for them to believe that I'm gay?"

"Apparently."

"You want the job, Sunshine?"

He looked at me and my breath caught. I didn't really think he was serious, but he looked like he was.

"W…What? You are asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious? You really want me to be your boyfriend?"

"No." My heart hurt. I almost started crying; I was so close. "I want you to be my partner."

Holy fucking shit.

"Of course I'll be your partner, Brian. We kinda already are."

He gave me a bright smile, one of those he only ever shows me, and I melted into him and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"I guess I have to bring you to the next company function, then. Can't have all the women at the office lusting after me, thinking they have a chance."

"I'd love to, Brian, but you know damn well we can't."

"Maybe not now, but when your internship is over, nothing prevents me from introducing you to all my colleagues. I can hardly wait to see their faces; it's going to be priceless."

We both laugh out loud.

**Three months later**

Justin's internship had finished and Brian came home from the office one day and told him that there was to be an office party. He asked him to go with him to shock the hell out of his former colleagues. Justin agreed; and when 4th of July came; they dressed casually and got in the corvette.

They arrived at the park where the party was to be held and took each other's hands. They walked over to where Gardner Vance stood with his wife.

"Gardner, I'd like you to meet my partner, Justin Taylor. Justin, this is my business partner, Gardner Vance."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Vance." Justin stretched his hand out and Gardner took it to shake Justin's hand slowly.

"Aren't you the boy who interned in our art department?"

"No, Gardner, he is the MAN who interned in our art department."

"Brian, I hope this didn't start while he was still working for us."

"No, Gardner. It started three years ago."

"What? Did you use your influence to get your boy toy an internship?"

"What the hell, Gardner? That was uncalled for." Brian looked around and saw Murph.

He called and the man came over. He stopped short when he saw Justin.

"Justin, what are you doing here?"

"Murph, Gardner wants to know if I used my influence to get Justin his internship."  
"What? No, I got an application from him and looked through his transcripts and the work he had submitted. He was highly qualified and did excellent work while he worked at the firm. I don't even think I told you about him until after I hired him."

"Thanks, Murph. By the way, Justin is my partner and has been on and off for the last three years."

"Wow, I would never have guessed. I never even knew that you knew each other."

Gardner looked stricken, but didn't say anything until Murph had left again.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't look lightly at office fraternization. It could potentially lead to a law suit."

Brian cringed as the memory of Kip Thomas flashed before him.

"I know that Gardner, but you were way out of line calling Justin my boy toy. You could have waited for an explanation before jumping to conclusions."

"Again, I'm sorry, to you too, Justin."

"Apology accepted."

They left Gardner and Murph came up to them again.

"So you are the ex that bought Justin the computer and is lending him the money for tuition?"

"I am."

"I didn't know you had it in you, Brian. I'm impressed."

Brian just smirked and Justin snickered a little.

Justin saw the two women that had talked in the kitchen and led Brian over to them.

"Hello, ladies. I would just like to inform you that the rumors are true. Brian is gay, he can't be swayed by 'the right woman' and you don't have to have loose wrists and use words like fabulous and divine just because you are gay. I hope you enjoy the party."

With that, they left the two standing there with their mouths hanging open and Cynthia standing behind them laughing so hard she almost doubled over.

From that day on, no one in the office thought that Brian might not be gay.


End file.
